A need exists for a system and method to quickly evaluate fluid seals that is capable of providing results in less than about 5 minutes.
A further need exists for a system and method for ascertaining small leaks, such as leaks of less than 1×10−6cm3.
A further need exists for a system and method for ascertaining leaks that is highly reliable, easy to use, and requires little or no training.
A further need exists for a leak test system and method for small volumes that can test at high pressures, such as over 10,000 psi, without requiring cumbersome testing equipment and calibration techniques.
The present embodiments meet these needs.